


Carrot Cake

by leonheart2012



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Connor hears it's Lieutenant Anderson's birthday, so he breaks in (again) and bakes him a cake, but it doesn't turn out the way he'd hoped.





	Carrot Cake

Hank unlocked his door, then stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. Usually, his dog, Sumo, would come running to meet him. The huge, fluffy dog was probably the dumbest mutt on the planet, but Hank loved him just the same. If anything had happened to him, well, heaven help the bastard who’d touched him.

Cautious, Hank made his way into the living room, holding his gun out in front of him. What he found was both shocking and relieving.

“Connor?” Hank asked in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

The android’s head rose slowly from Sumo’s flank. His face was streaked with what looked like tears. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I...I tried. I followed the recipe to the letter. I don’t...I don’t understand what went wrong...” His hand was absently stroking Sumo’s fur.

“What are you talking about?”

“I heard that it was your birthday today, and I’ve never known what it was like to have one, so I wanted to do something nice, and I heard you liked carrot cake, so I tried to make one, but it just...” The android’s shoulders started shaking in a simulation of crying.

“Shit.” Hank said, unsure what to do about the whole situation. _A cake? An android crying? What the hell did I do to deserve this mess?_

He sighed and went into the kitchen. Immediately, he saw what Connor had done wrong; he’d overfilled the cake pan, meaning that the cake hadn’t cooked properly, and had practically exploded out of its confines.

“Connor.” He called, but received no reply. Making his way back into the living room, he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. You just overfilled the pan. Here, why don’t we make another one together, huh? Would that make you feel better?”

He was surprised that he’d turned ‘dad mode’ on so easily. It had been over two years since his son had died.

Connor nodded glumly, taking Hank’s hand when it was offered. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m behaving this way. It doesn’t make any sense. My programming - “

“Connor, you broke into my house to bake a cake. I think we can safely assume that your programming isn’t working the way it should.”

“Maybe I should go back to CyberLife to get myself checked out.”

“No!” Hank was surprised by the force behind that one word. Even Connor looked shocked. “No, I like you like this. I don’t want to be working with a machine, however efficient it turns out to be. I like you as a _person_ , Connor.”

“Very well, Lieutenant.”

Hank sighed. “Seriously? Do you have to keep calling me that? You were crying in my living room. I think we’ve reached the point where you can call me ‘Hank’.”

Connor looked very uncomfortable, so Hank decided not to push it. “Alright, well, write down the recipe you used, and we’ll make it again, but halve the recipe this time, so there’s not too much batter.”

The android looked more comfortable with that direction, so that’s what they did. When the cake was in the oven and a timer set, they both sat on the couch, Hank with a cold beer, and watched some television.

“So...” Hank said, turning the volume down. “Do you want to tell me what that was all about?”

“I just...I’ve never gotten anything so wrong before.”

“I meant about the whole ‘feelings’ thing. You’re an android. You’re not supposed to _want_ to do anything. So what’s going on?”

Connor shifted in his seat. “I’m not a deviant.”

“I never said you were, Connor.”

“I haven’t broken my programming. I’m completely fine.” Connor turned to Hank, his expression completely open. “Aren’t I?”

 _Oh God._ “Connor, it’s alright. You’re not...there’s nothing wrong with you, okay?”

“I’m...I’m...I’m sc – no! No.” Connor stood abruptly and left the room. Hank heard him open the bathroom door and pace on the tiles, his shoes still on.

Hank sighed and stood. He knocked lightly on the door. “Connor?”

“I’m fine. I’m okay.” Connor’s voice was muffled by the door.

Hank didn’t believe it for one second. He tried the door, and was relieved when it opened smoothly. “Connor, it’s alright.” He said, entering slowly. Connor was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Connor, nothing’s wrong with you. It’s alright.”

“But...I’m _feeling_ things. I’m scared, and I’m _upset_. I’m not supposed to feel anything.”

Hank knelt down on the cold tiles in front of Connor, asking himself why he was doing this. He reached out and touched Connor’s shoulder. “What’s going on, Connor? Maybe I can help.”

“I think I’m malfunctioning, Lieutenant. I don’t know what to do.” He looked up abruptly. “I don’t want to be replaced. I don’t want to stop feeling this.”

“Is there any way you can break your programming? I think you’d probably feel better if you did that.” Hank suggested, not sure that that would actually help.

“I think there has to be a trigger. Give me a direction that I would want to refuse.”

Hank floundered for a moment. What would Connor not want to do? Finally, he reached for his gun. “You’re gonna break through, right?”

“Yes.”

He handed the gun over to Connor. “Shoot me. That’s an order, Connor. Shoot me.”

Connor blinked, then raised the gun to Hank’s head. Hank swallowed, thinking about all the times he’d tried to kill himself since his son’s death. _I don’t want to die_. Hank thought desperately. “Come on, Connor.”

He kept a close eye on Connor’s face, watching for any signs of internal struggle, but the android’s face was a mask.

“Come on!” Hank shouted, making Connor flinch, but he still didn’t pull the trigger. Hand shaking, Connor finally lowered the gun. Hank breathed a sigh of relief. “Did you do it?”

In response, Connor pushed forward and kissed Hank on the lips. Surprised, Hank took a few seconds to respond in kind. Connor’s fingers found their way into Hank’s hair, tugging slightly, stimulating the nerve endings in Hank’s scalp. His blunt nails scratched at Hank’s skin, leaving white streaks, but it wasn’t painful. It felt like the android just wanted to be _closer_ , to crawl inside him and just stay there.

They broke apart, Hank gasping for breath. “Fuck.” Breathing heavily, Hank pushed their lips together again. He kiss’ intensity hadn’t lessened one bit. If anything, it had gotten more desperate.

Connor’s hands roamed Hank’s body freely as Hank’s hands held him upright.

A sharp noise invaded the bathroom, bouncing loudly around the confined space. “The cake.” Connor breathed. “We don’t want it to burn.” He stood slowly. “I’ll get it.”

Hank grunted, but was disappointed at the loss of Connor’s body under his own. He followed Connor into the kitchen and watched him take the cake out of the oven. He was mildly surprised to find him doing it with his bare hands.

“Doesn’t that damage you?”

“No. Not if I only hold it for a few seconds. But maybe you shouldn’t touch that hand for a bit. The heat transfer might be a bit much.”

Hank breathed out a laugh. “You’re so fucking weird.” He stepped closer and pulled him into another kiss. “But I like you like that.”

Connor smiled and pulled him closer, into another kiss. “Do you have anywhere else to be tonight?”

“No.” Hank breathed into the space between them. “You?”

“Not at all. Bedroom?”

“This way.” Hank said as he dragged Connor down the hall.

 

Connor woke early, his legs tangled in Hank’s bedsheets. He smiled, relieved that he hadn’t just dreamt last night. Getting out of bed, he made his way into the kitchen and poured a coffee for Hank. He went back into the bedroom and woke Hank up gently.

“Morning, sleepyhead. Coffee?”

Hank groaned. “I’m not ready to get up yet, Connor. I’m still sore from last night.”

“ _You’re_ sore? You weren’t the one who took a huge dick.” Connor said cheekily.

Hank rolled his eyes before turning over. “Piss off.”

Connor put the coffee down on the bedside table, then lay down behind Hank, wrapping an arm around him. He kissed the back of Hank’s neck. “Hey,” He whispered in his smoothest voice. “What should we do today?”

“No, Connor, I can’t go another round. Not until next week.” He turned over and looked Connor in the eye. “And don’t let the boys at the station know. They’ll never stop teasing me about it.”

“Alright. But I want to go on a date. Like a proper date. I know we can’t really do proper date things like going for dinner, but we can watch a movie?”

Hank rolled his eyes again. “Fine.”

Connor smiled and kissed Hank. “So, breakfast. What do you want?”


End file.
